Edward and I
by Mrs. Rhett Butler
Summary: story about when bella choses Jake or edward. there are alot of plot twists tell me what you think first fanfic. read and review. i will post more if the readers want more
1. Chapter 1

I left his home once more, to see the house I so longed to in disappeared from sight. If only I had a place to go to in this time of need. I couldn't go to my fathers house he thought I was dead, and was probably just now getting over it. It had been ten years since I had joined the Olympic Coven. That day I will regret for my whole life. As soon as Edward almost changed me I noticed that I Isabella Swan now Cullen love one man only the man was Jacob Collin Black. I noticed Edward was just used his dazzling powers to make me think that I was in love with him. But as soon as I was changed his powers didn't work on me anymore. Jasper, is the only one in the Olympic Coven that knew that I was not happy here living with them. He was the only one that knew that I loved Jake. The only one who knew that I have a child with Jacob. Well not a child but children with him. Before this whole wedding thing happened. I had to find the true person I wanted to be with. I got away from "the mess" that I have made. I called Jacob a month before I had the kids(well I didn't want to have kids. We just started kissing and well I guess both of us didn't want to stop. I won't go into the details of what happen all I can say is that it was great.. It was September the 2, is the day I gave birth to Kaden Seth Black and Amber Elizabeth Black. Kaden was older by 2 minutes. As soon as they were old enough to live without me I made the biggest mistake of my life I ran away from Jacob and my kids. I left them in his care. But before I left I rote a really LONG note explaining to Jake what I was doing .Then I left.

**A/N: OK so this is my first fanfic so please tell me if it is good enough to continue **


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n, I am so sorry that the chapter was so SHORT. It was really long on my computer, till I put it on the cite. Please REVIEW **

**Jacobs pov:**

Bella left one year ago. Left me with my kids. Have you ever heard of a single mother. Well guess what I am a single father. It is the hardest thing in life is knowing the mother of your kids are married to some bloodsucking leech. I don't know if she has been changed yet. But, hey who is going to care anyway. Enough with all the sob stories.

Kaden is is so hyper active. If you have seen "over the hedge" then Kaden is like little

Hamie after he drinks the power drink. Now Amber is exactly like her mother. She has the brown eyes and is quiet and shy. Her favorite person is Emery. She loves him. Better than her own brother. I was still living in the house with my dad. I was going to have to move to a bigger house soon. My house had only three small bedrooms. The house was way to small for them. I have opened a car shop. I fix cars. It is great because the other auto mechanical shop is fifty more miles down the road. So I get a lot of bissnes. I almost have enough money saved up now that I can buy a house. Hopefully Bella will come back one day. When she comes back I want her to have a house to live in.

"Kaden c'mon you have to take a bath." I was trying to get the kids into the tub. Amber was just sitting down on the linoleum floor. Watching Kaden.

"Daddy please let me not take a bath please" he was still trying to get free

"Kaden, we have to go see Grandpa Charlie tomorrow. He wouldn't like you to be all dirty and stinky." Kaden and Amber adored Charlie. He would let them do anything they wanted to do.

"Amber honey would you like to get into the tub like a good little girl." I cooed I was going to play a game with Kaden. I picked Amber up a set her into the bubble bath.

"Amber you are such a good listener."

"I want to get into the bath daddy" Kaden was now jumping up and down. He always wanted to be the center of attention. After I got them out of the tub and in bed I called Leah.

"Hello"

"Leah can you come over and watch the children while I go run."

"sure daddy be right there."

"thanks"

Leah and me have become really close after Bella left. She was the motherly figure for the twins. She watched them when I went to work. She would make a great mother. If she ever found anyone to marries. I walked down the steps to the front door and waited on the steps for Leah.

"Jake"

"Leah I won't be long. Thanks" I gave her a brotherly kiss on the cheek.

"yea yea yea" I heard her speak when I left running into the woods.

**a/n please review sorry again for the shortness. Just updating when I can. **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: i am not getting any reviews and i know people are reading this story. Please review if you want me to continue the story. I already have the plot set out. so just someone let me know that you like the story or hate it. So PLEASE tell me what you think.


End file.
